Yesterday's Fantasy
by RedNights-await
Summary: A Teenage Crush...Clarissa has had a crush on Jace an older boy since she was a teen. and now that she is getting married she decided it was just that a stupid teen crush. What happens when he comes back into her life unexpectedly? rated m for citrus. OOC
1. PROLOGUE PART 1

**A/N; So this is my new story I've had this for soo long that I finally got irritated and decided; "Hello new fanfic!" yes I am going to finish my other one! Read it called ****what happened?**** ! **

_**DISCLAIMER;**__** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_

**Prologue PART 1**

**

* * *

**

_A Teenage Crush_

It was true love, the real thing-Clarissa Fairchild was sure of it. None of that teenage hero-worship, puppy love, crush stuff for her, even if she was only fourteen. She was in love.

Her friends were plastering their walls with poster of pop, television, and movie star. Clarissa day-dreamed over a picture of Jace Herondale that she'd cut out of her brother Jonathon's high school yearbook.

For two years she'd kept her infatuation a secret. Then one afternoon, while she and several friends were in her room studying for the next day's demon exam, one of them knocked her diary off the nightstand. The picture of Jace fell out.

"Wow." Isabelle picked up the picture and began to pass it to the other girls. "What a hottie! Who is he?"

Clarissa looked at the three pairs of eyes waiting expectantly for her answer. All three of the Nephilim girls at one time or another "gone steady," while Clarissa never had. With her fiery-red hair and sparkling green emerald eyes she was beautiful. Beautiful when among her friends, _cute_ was _in_.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell them Jace was her brothers best friend. When her mouth opened, however, "He's my boyfriend," popped out.

The girls gave off an assortment of oh's and ah's.

"Has he kissed you?" Aline giggled.

"All the time." Clarissa crossed her fingers behind her back. Two big lies in less than five minutes.

Isabelle, Mia, and Hailey kept questioning her about Jace. She continued to spin a web of lies. Finally becoming so disgusted with deception, she snatched the picture back and buried it in the pages of her diary. "Enough. Let's get back to demonology."

* * *

The next Saturday she and Isabelle went to see a movie. As they were leaving the theater, Isabelle grabbed Clarissa's arm.

"Hey look, party city has its valentines day cards out. I need to get one for Simon. I'm sure you'll want to get one for Jace too."

"Umm, I'd rather wait. Ill help you pick out Simon's, okay?"

The two of them looked through dozens of cards. "this one's pretty." Izzy held up a card. It was a seascape photograph with the outline of two lover gazing out to watch the sun sinking into the sea.

Clarissa opened the card. "_Valentine-My Heart Is Yours," _she read aloud. "Isn't that a bit mushy for Simon?"

"Yeah, you're right." Izzy took the card form her and started to put it back. "But it would be great for Jace, though." She stuck the card back in Clarissa's hand.

"Izzy, I don't think…"

"Sure. It's the perfect card for an older man."

Oh, well, she could always save it for the future. Sooner or later she'd have a boyfriend, and it would get Izzy off her back for now. "Okay, you talked me into it."

Later that evening they were listening music in Izzy's bedroom and munching on popcorn.

"I've got an idea," Isabelle announced with her mouth full. "Let's sign our valentines."

"I'd rather do it later."

"Are you going to write something mushy that you don't want me to see?" Izzy's eyes lit up.

"No, I just…" Clarissa's mind struggled to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Fine." Izzy bounced up off the bed. "Then we'll do it now. I'll even give you a stamp."

"I'll just give it to him in person."

"No. it's much more romantic to Mail it."

Clarissa signed the card with a simple 'Love, Clarissa."

"Clary, why don't we spray the envelopes with perfume?"

Clarissa no longer felt like arguing with Isabelle. She silently held her envelope out and let Isabelle spray it liberally with _Heavenly_. She expected Isabelle to suggest putting red lipstick kisses on the envelopes, too, and was grateful she didn't.

Clarissa put the card in the envelope, wrote sown the address of the apartment Jace and Jonathon shared, and stamped it. She had to tuck it under the to flap of her purse since it was too big to fit in all the way in.

The girls played a game of scrabble, then izzy's mother drove Clarissa home.

It wasn't until the next day when she saw a commercial for valentine's day that she remembers the card. She flew up the stairs and tore through her purse.

"oh, no,' she whispered._ calm down and think, _she told herself. She searched her room. It wasn't there, either. If she'd dropped it coming into the house one of her parents would have returned it to her, especially if they saw the name in the front of the envelope and smelled the perfume. She could have dropped it getting in or out of Isabelle's car, or into the car, or back at Isabelle's house.

Quickly she ran to her phone, dialed and waited.

"Isabelle, it's Clarissa. Did I leave my valentine there?" She closed her eyes tightly and held her breath.

"Yes, you did, but don't worry. I mailed it today when I mailed Simon's."

"You what?" Clarissa couldn't believe her ears.

"I mailed it for you. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Sure." Her heart dropped to her ankles. "Thanks, Izzy. I'll see you at the institute tomorrow." Now what was she going to do? She should have been more careful in the first place. She could have put a false address on the envelope, Isabelle wouldn't have known the difference. She should have thought to tell Izzy she already had a valentine for Jace at home. Or to be downright honest, she shouldn't have told the first lie that had started this whole mess...

**a/n; not beta-ed again! I'm way too sleepy to get it beta-ed, I just wanted to post it. ill also try to post part two tomorrow!**

**review and you can have a cookie made by jace!**


	2. PROLOGUE PART 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Prologue part two!**

The next few days she lived on pins and needles. What would Jace think when he got the card? He'd think she'd lost her brain. He'd always treated her nicely, but he'd never done anything to make her suspect that he saw her as anything other than Jonathon's little sister. After all, he was 6 years older than she was. Even in her wildest daydreams she couldn't imagine a man of 20 being interested in a young girl of 14. She always fantasized and older version of herself winning his heart.

A week passed by, and then two. Clarissa began to relax. He must have received the card, realized it was a mistake, and decided to ignore it.

Valentines day rolled around. After lessons at the institute Clarissa lay across her bed, chin resting on her hands. It had been a difficult day for her, watching couples holding hands and trying to appear enthusiastic when the other girls showed her the valentines they'd received from their boyfriends.

Someone rang the doorbell. She heard her mother go to the door and then come up the stairs to her room.

"Clary, there's someone her to see you."

Clarissa raced out of her room to the top of the stairs, and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was-all six foot three inches of him, one foot on the first step and one elbow casually resting on the banister.

Jace smiled. "Hi Clary. How about joining me for a hot fudge sundae?"

Clarissa looked back at her mother, who was standing by her bedroom door.

"Sure, honey, but make it a small one so you don't spoil your dinner."

"We won't be gone long Mrs. Fairchild," Jace reassured her mother.

"Is Taki's all right?" Jace asked one they we're in his green Jetta_. _

"Sounds fine." Clarissa kept her hands tightly clasped, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she was.

Once they were seated in the old-fashioned mini restaurant and Jace had ordered their sundaes, he placed his hands on the table, fingertips together. "Clary, we need to have a little talk."

Clarissa was unable to look him straight in the eye. Her heart sank as she saw Isabelle, Simon, and Mia sitting at the table across the room watching the two of the intently.

"Ah, some of my friends are here." Jace started to turn in the direction she was looking. "No, don't look. Could we postpone this 'little talk' until later?"

"Sure. I understand." He smiled at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

How she was able to get through her sundae she never knew. She figures Jace probably intended to talk to her about the valentine. She dreaded what he might have to say. If that wasn't bad enough, she also has to put up with Isabelle, Simon, and Mia gawking at them. She was never so glad to see the bottom of the sundae glass.

* * *

Jace did most of the talking on the drive home. Clarissa sat quietly dreading the inevitable.

Once they were parked in front of her house, he leaned back in his seat, took a deep breath and began, "Clary, about the valentine…"

Clarissa looked down in her lap where her hands were twisting and untwisting the shoulder strap of her purse. "It…it wasn't supposed to be mailed. It…it was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes. You see, all my friends have boyfriends." She sighed. "I just got so tired of being left out all the time. So…" Clarissa looked over at Jace. He was watching her intently with his honey eyes. The words she'd been planning to say yesterday deserted her.

"So," he continued, filling in the blanks, "you created a boyfriend."

She nodded.

"Would I be correct in assuming that I am supposed to be the boyfriend?"

Clarissa nodded again as she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm really flattered that you think I'm worthy of the honor, but you should-"

"Please," Clarissa cut him off, "no lectures about honesty. I know what I did was wrong. I'm suffering for it, believe me." She never wished so desperately for a hole to open up and swallow her. Losing the vigilant battle with her tears, a sob broke from her throat.

Jace reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. "Hey, no tears." he brushed the tear off her cheek, then leaned forward to kiss the place where it had been.

"Kiss me…please," she pleaded.

Jace shook his head. "If you ask me that same question in five or six years, you'll have yourself a deal. But by that time you'll be happily going steady with someone your own age and wont even give the time of the day to an old fossil like me," he teased.

Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks when she looked up at him again. "You're wrong. Ill never love anyone else the way I love you."

"true, because what you feel for me is puppy love, a schoolgirl crush. What you'll feel for someone else when you're older will be true love."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"I was fourteen once. I remember what it felt like."

"Did you have a crush on anyone?' she asked, a touch of jealousy in her voice.

"Sure-Mrs. Mason, my history teacher. I had this crazy idea that she would leave her husband and run off with me to some deserted island."

Clarissa laughed despite her glum mood.

"Sounds funny now, doesn't it? At the time it was very serious. Years from now you'll laugh about this, too."

"Yeah, sure." he was wrong, she knew he was wrong. She also knew she'd never be able to convince him of that. "Well, thanks for the ice cream. See ya." Clarissa left abruptly, wanting to reach the safety of her own room and have a good long cry.

* * *

Jace swore as he watched her run away from the car. His 'little talk' seemed to have done more harm than good, even though it started with the best intentions.

He had suspected the valentine had been mailed accidentally. He should have just ignored it, pretending he'd never received it. But if she had sent him the card intentionally, it would have been cruel to ignore it. He'd had to guess, and he'd guessed wrong.

Peer pressure was crap! Since her friends had seen the two of them together at Taki's, maybe they'd lighten up on her a bit. She was such a sweet kid. It had really torn him up to see tears in those gorgeous green eyes of hers.

She was going to be one beautiful lady when she grew up.

**A/N; So who can agree with me that this was a LONG prologue! **

**Thanks for you who reviewed! Also thanks for the people who put me in their story alerts! a special Thankyou to xxNellyxx who did the eyebrow wiggle which made me lauge and to Mickey: thanks for reviewing!**


	3. authors note!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

_**ALSO IM SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO GUYS TO BE MAD BECAUSE IM NOT UPDATING!**_

_**IM SOOOOO SUPER GIGANTANOURMOUSLY (**_yes it's a word *in my world*)

_**SORRRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED!**_

**HERE ARE MY REASONS:**

High school sucks!

I've been grounded

I've been sick (twice!)

I thought I was gonna be able to update during my break, but it so happens that my math teacher left us with a huge packet to take home, plus an essay on how math was started (weird I know).

Also just to let you know I'm having my AEWSSOMMER untwin upload this cuz its her computer and I wanted also to introduce her since im currently helping her (DURING SCHOOL YIME SO DON'T THINK THAT I HAVENT UPDATED JUST FOR NO REASON, IVE HELPED HER CUZ WE HAVE A LOT OF BORING CLASSES TOGETHER SO I CAN HELP HER!) write a story for MI Series! So look out for it called; Tomorrows Dream (I guess kinda the opposite of my story).

**BACK TO **_**MY **_**STORY**!

I have ALL of the story on my untwin's computer hence another reason why she's uploading it! So yea be excited! IDK WHEN SHE'S UPLOADING IT THOUGH!

_**O**_**n a side note A HUMONGONOURMOUSLY-BIG **_**THANKYOU! **_**TO ALL OF THOSE OF YOU WHO EITHER ADDED ME ON THEIR ALERT LIST, FAV LIST , REVIEWED!, and Of COURSE READ ****; Yesterday's Fantasy..!**

_**Love you much,**_

_Red Nights!_


End file.
